


beyond that door

by the_next_right_thing



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_next_right_thing/pseuds/the_next_right_thing
Summary: She knew this solitude, this kind of cold. But on the night of their parent's death, Anna isn't completely alone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	beyond that door

The night of their parent's funeral, Anna found herself, once again, outside her sister's door. The broken question ("What are we gonna do?") followed by the most ridiculous question ("do you wanna build a snowman?") is met with silence, as it always is. The silence, the cold, seems so much worse now that they're well and truly alone.

Now that Anna may as well be completely alone. 

Anna didn't know how much time had past, staring blankly at the wall across from Elsa's door. The floor was cold, the door against her back even colder, even through her mourning clothing. Eventually, she knew she had to get up. She couldn't just sit here. Someone would eventually come looking for her, and she didn't want to be found like this. Pathetic. Small. 

And then she heard the tiniest of sobs, and time seemed to freeze. The wood of the door was thick, but even she could catch the broken hearted noise of her sister's cry. She turned around, almost falling over in the folds of her dress, wobbling a bit as she placed her hand on the door. "Elsa?"

The sobs stopped for a moment, and then started again. The door was locked. It always was, yet Anna still tried it. She rested her head on the ice cold wood. "Elsa, please…" She knew her sister wasn't as cold as she seemed, she remembered that. Remembered the warmth and wonder that came with her sister's wide smile. And hearing her cry, no matter how long they've been apart, made Anna's heart hurt more than before. "Please…"

She didn't expect anything to happen. She didn't honestly believe anything would change. And then, suddenly, there was a heavy click as the door unlocked. A hand, a forever gloved hand, skipped out to grip the cloak she wore. The door stayed shut, other than that tiny movement, and Anna was careful not to breathe in case it scared her sister off. This was more contact than they ever had, even with awkwardly quiet family dinners and the pleading outside her closed door, and she wasn't going to mess this up. 

"What are we gonna do?" Elsa's voice cracked, and though she was the new queen in all but name, she sounded just like Anna. 

Anna wished she had answers. She wished she could make it better. She wished everything would just stop. The hours and hours she had spent in empty rooms, the distance between them, their parents lost at sea… she wanted it all to end. But Anna could only sniffle, raising her hand to grip her sister's cold one. 

"I don't know. But we can do it together. I know we can, Elsa."

Elsa was silent again, and her fingers loosened in the fabric of her cloak. Anna felt a swoop of fear and pain, worse than when she had received that awful news, but Elsa's hand simply turned to meet hers, holding her back. If Anna had paid attention, had tried to peer through that cracked door, she would have seen the snowflakes falling, the ice curled around Elsa like it was trying to comfort her. But all Anna could focus on was Elsa's voice.

"Maybe not now. Maybe not ever. But… thank you, Anna."

Anna made a mournful noise as Elsa slipped her hand away and the door shut, the lock clicking loudly into place. She pressed her forehead against the door, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't understand. But maybe she didn't have to understand. Not her sister's sorrowful words, her isolation, anything. What she did understand was for one brief moment… 

She wasn't alone. And it would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first work in forever (oops?), I haven't written anything in years. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
